Human kitten
by Gethernia
Summary: Crystal moves to a new town and tries to steal a kitten from the forest, but ends up as one herself, what will happen now? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**While I was writing this there was a small earthquake, it was the first earth quake I've ever felt, everything started shaking! Eeek! Then it was gone. Anyways, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series.

Chapter 1, Dreaming

"Crystal, dinner." Mom called. I left my place in the back ward were I had been reading about how a forest use to be where I live. I crept into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Mom, can we please get a cat?" I begged.

"No, you know how your father feels about that." Then changing the subject she asked, "What were you doing outside for so long?" I gave up and answered.

"I was reading about the forest that used to be here at google with my I-phone."

"Well, I heard that there were cats in the forest, but they're all gone now." My mom replied. "I know it's hard living in a new house, but it'll be fun. There's a lake about thirty minutes away, and there's still forest behind our house. Tons of forest. They left a lot of forest when they were planning the houses."

"Really? Is it close?" I asked getting interested.

"Yes, you could walk there, turn left at the end of our street, then keep walking and turn right as soon as you see forest. Then you'll be there. You can go there tomorrow, just be careful and bring your phone." She replied, answering my next question. I quickly ate my food, thanked my mother and ran to my room. I was going to catch one of those cats, and then we'd have to keep it.

I grabbed my ropes, tennis shoes, hiking bag, net, butterfly net, some granola bars, water mister, and my pocket knife. Then I set up my camouflage pants and shirt, and went to bed.

**The **next morning I woke up at six and got ready. I had all my supplies and my phone in my backpack. I put on my cloth, socks and shoes, said good-bye to my mom and set off. The sun was just rising and the sky was gray. The only sound was the roar of cars as they drove by, birds singing in trees, and my shoes hitting the ground with every step. I followed my moms directions and came to the forest. It was full of sounds and life.

I started my journey. Coming to a tree that was at least 80 feet high. Then I heard something in the bushes and a cat leapt out, landing square on a mouse and killing it with a bite of the neck. Then it noticed me, picked up it's kill and raced back into the bush. I quickly followed. It came to a river and flung itself into it. _What type of cat is this? _I thought. It pulled itself up the other side and raced into some brambles, still clutching the mouse.

I searched the river until I came across some rocks that I could use to get to the other side. I stepped on one at a time and crossed the river, then I took out my pocket knife and made an x on the nearest tree, so I'd remember how to get back. I raced through the forest, trying to follow where the cat had disappeared. Then, I came to a thorn thicket, I walked around a bit, then sat down on a fallen tree. I would never find that cat.

A soft mewl came from behind me. I turned around to see a kitten. slowly I took out my butterfly net, the kitten still didn't notice me. I crept closer, lifted the net and slammed in down around the kit. It mewed so loudly that I was sure my mom could hear it. I closed the net with a rubber band and set off.

Then six cats came charging at me. One of them jumped onto me and knocked me over. It started scratching my back, I rolled over, crushing it. It let go and yowled in pain. The other five were already on me, I fainted from losing to much blood.

"_Hello, I am RiverStar. Youhave stolen from my clan." A bluish tom told me._

"_Clan? So, they attacked me, and I was trying to save the kitten, not steal it." I replied curtly._

"_You do not understand, I only know of one way that I can make you understand. Good luck Emeraldkit."_

"_What?"_

"Oh, how cute! I'll call her Emeraldkit." Meowed a she cat and she began licking my head.

**This is a one shot thing, I might not continue, unless I'm asked to. So, tell me what you think, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishpebble: I will continue, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Gingertail: It is kind of odd.**

**Skygaze: Thanks, that was a great review!****J**

**SnaketailTheFirst: Thanks!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, here's the next chapter! Yay! Sorry, but I skip a moon or so in the third paragraph.**

Chapter 2, What happened!?

Crystal tried to talk, but it came out as a mewl. She didn't know what was going on, everything was dark. _Maybe I'm dead? _She thought. _Or, maybe I got zapped, and can only speak cat. Yeah right, I'm probably dreaming. _She smelled warm milk and slowly scooted towards it. She began drinking the creamy substance. Slowly she fell asleep. She dreamt that she was running in the fields and the a mouse appeared. She went to pick it up, but only saw a paw. A furry orangish green paw. Then she woke up. She yawned and shifted around a bit.

She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't open. That's when she freaked out. She yowled and squirmed. Then a cat meowed "It's alright little one, get back to sleep now." Then it began licking her back, and slowly the darkness crept upon her.

**Two moons later.**

Emeraldkit was tired of being stuck in the nursery. Her eyes had barely opened and she was about to go outside. "Emeraldkit!" Her mother screeched.

"Yes, mom?" Emeraldkit mewled, sitting down.

"You are not aloud to leave the nursery until Streakkit opens her eyes, go and play with your brother." Her mother ordered. Emeraldkit sighed as she stood up.

"Alright. Hey, Marshkit, want to play?" She asked a Ginger brown tom. She barely remembered some two leg stuff. She had forgotten that she was one once, because it was lost in her little kit mind. Marshkit stopped tussling with a moss ball and replied.

"Okay, then I get to be Gaggedstar of Shadowclan!" The kit squealed.

"Fine, I'll be Faststar of Thunderclan then." Emeraldkit decided. She crouched low and crept over to Marshkit.

"An intruder! Get out of my camp!" Marshkit squealed, then hurled himself on top of Emeraldkit. She immediately rolled over, squashing him. Then she dived and went right under him as he stood up. They rolled around, claws sheathed. Then Marshkit had Emeraldkit pinned down. "I win!" He squealed.

"Onkay, now fet otf ne." Emeraldkit mumbled through a mouthful of fur. Marshkit got off and began grooming himself. Emeraldkit took in a _huge_ breath and panted, spitting out her brothers brownish red fur. Streakkit wondered out of the nursery with big round blue eyes. She was examining _everything. _She wandered over to Emeraldkit with her tiny tail in between her legs.

"Hello." She mewled.

"Hi, Streakkit, want to play?" Emeraldkit asked warmly.

"No thanks, do you want to explore?" Streakkit asked.

"Sure. You lead the way." Emeraldkit decided it was good to have some time with her sister. Marshkit raced over to them.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"We're going exploring!" Streakkit exclaimed. Then she quickly fled through the dirt tunnel. Her siblings were right at her tail. They went out into the forest and stopped a tree stump.

"That looks familiar." Emeraldkit started.

"Oh, your probably thinking of the tree stump by the apprentices den, now let's go." Marshkit mewed, and took off. The others were forced to follow. He raced up to a river and skirted around the edge. Then he turned and went back into the forest. The others hurried to catch up. He stopped dead in his tracks. Streakkit bumped into him.

"Why did you stop?" Streakkit asked.

"B-bear!" Marshkit whispered.

"What!" Emeraldkit yelled. "I couldn't hear you!" Then a _huge _black bear charged through the bushed, crushing them as it charged straight for the kits!

**I'm stopping there. Sorry! Cliff hanger. Review if you want to know what happens to the poor kits. Did you know that I had 29 hits, and only 4 reviews! Come on people, you read it, can't you just take five seconds to post a review? It takes me a **_**long **_**time to write this. It's just sad that people don't review after reading things. Oh well. Until next time!**

**MoonStar (: (: (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a very long time. Like two years. Sorry for the long wait. Ideas for this story are greatly appreciated! Thanks 1puppyluv for the PM, if it weren't for you, no one would be reading this right now. Hope it's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 3: Lost**

Emeraldkit didn't know what to think. Bear. It sounded familiar, but what exactly was it? Was that really what her brother had said? "What?" she asked. "I couldn't hear you!" As soon as the words left her mouth a huge, brown, furry beast burst through the underbrush. She shrieked in surprise.

Huge snapping jaws were on their tails as the three frightened kits ran for their lives. The bear was much bigger than them, but also faster. The only hope the kittens had of surviving was to run through areas too small for something the size of their pursuer to follow.

Emeraldkit's heart was pounding in her small chest. She had been running blindly through the forest and hadn't noticed her siblings disappear. Where were they? She dared a look behind her and saw the jaws of the bear closing in on her. She yelped in surprise and, since she had not been looking at where she was heading, tripped and fell.

Everything around her looked dark and she felt like she was rolling down something. Surely her live would be over. Perhaps she had been eaten by the bear and was down rolling down his throat? She certainly hoped not. Emeraldkit hit a hard dirt floor and laid unmoving. Where she was, she didn't know for sure.

Everything was so dark. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the lighting and when they did she realized that she was not in the belly of the bear, but inside a complex tunnel system. She appeared to have fallen into long forgotten passageways.

The small kit got up slowly, her back hurting from the long fall. She stretched and then looked up at where she had fallen through. It was too high to climb back out. Now, with no other option, the small three or four moon old was forced to search for a way out of the dark, mysterious tunnels.

It felt like she had been walking for ages. Her tired, aching paws had never taken her so far before. Emeraldkit had arrived inside many caverns with some amount of light seeping in through the ceiling or a passage way down that was much too high for the short kit to climb back out. She was heading down yet another tunnel and was certain that this one would bring her the same misfortune as the others.

Why had she left the camp? Why had her siblings and she decided to go adventuring? It was not a choice that she was likely to make in the future if she ever made it out of the forsaken tunnels. Just when she was about to collapse in exhaustion and defeat, the small kit heard the sound of quiet mews. They echoed through the many passageways and to her straining ears.

Her heaving tread became lighter and she raced towards the sound, using whatever strength she had left. She ran and ran, the sound of voices getting ever louder. Finally she burst into a large, open cavern with natural water bubbling up in the side. It was beautiful, but she was not able to focus on that at the time. It was the two cats with scents not at all resembling her own that had stricken her.

The two cats in the center of the room were staring at her with what appeared to be fear and insecurity in their eyes. "Who are you?" It was the tabby tom who had spoken. The cats were most definitely older than her.

"E-Emeraldkit," she said, still gasping for air. "I fell into the tunnels and couldn't get out."

The tom turned to the she-cat that was behind him and they whispered to each other, obviously unsure about what to do.

"She's only a kit," the ginger she-cat whispered to the tom.

"Yeah, so she wouldn't know the difference."

"I think she would. We should return her to her clan."

"No. How would we explain our being in here then?" This had stumped the she-cat. The tom started walking towards the small, confused kit at one of the many entrances to the spacious cavern. The look on his face was scaring the poor kitten. What was he going to do? She barely had time to react when she was whacked on the head and the world around her began to turn black. Clearly cats with odd scents where not friendly. Emeraldkit passed out completely confused and unaware about how close to home she was about to become.

**Ugh. Is it lame? See, this is why I wasn't updating. **** I just don't have as much of a feel for it right now. I can continue if you'd like. Sorry it wasn't long in the slightest. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**

**Moonstar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up, Emeraldkit found herself in unfamiliar territory. The forest had disappeared and morphed into a world of rumbling beasts that she had only heard of. Instead of the forest brush under her feet, she felt hard white stuff that stretched on alongside what she believed was a Thunderpath.

Hesitantly, the small kit stood up, jumping backwards into a bush when a roaring monster charged at her.

"Leaving camp was a bad idea. I knew it..." She was terrified and had no idea what to do. Standing up hesitantly from where she had fallen, Emeraldkit emerged from the bush and slowly started walking. The rough ground hurt her delicate paws. She found, as she was walking, that her surroundings seemed somewhat familiar.

Letting her paws bring her where they may, Emeraldkit tried not to panic. She would be back at the camp soon enough and then she wouldn't leave again until she was an apprentice. All would be well. She just had to find the forest again.

The small kit froze. How was it that she had gotten so far away from camp in the first place? Thinking hard about it, she recalled the bear and falling into the tunnels. She also remembered the two cats... The tom had... hurt her? Yes, he had knocked her out! They must have brought her here. Trying to scent the air for their scent with her untrained nose was useless. All she could smell was the stink those monsters filled the air with every time they passed.

"Hey, kit, whatcha doing?" A voice asked.

Emeraldkit squeaked in surprise upon seeing a couple bigger cats coming her way. _Strangers are not friendly,_ She tried to remind herself again. Trying to bolt, she only tripped over her own feet, having not adjusted to the weird, hard, white ground. Landing flat on her face, Emeraldkit didn't think she'd be able to get up again. Exhausted, hungry and thirsty, she laid there, awaiting her fate. Maybe they'd knock her out again and she'd wake up back in camp?

"Hey, kit, I asked you a question."

"Stripes, don't be rude. She's just a kit and it's obvious she's afraid of you," a she-cat interrupted, glaring at her companion. "Hey, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Looking up, uncertainty in her eyes, Emeraldkit wondered if she was being told the truth. "Do you have a name?"

"E-Emeraldkit."

The two foreign cats exchanged looks before responding, "Are you a clan cat then?"

Emeraldkit nodded vigorously. "Do you know how I can get back to Riverclan?"

"Riverclan? Don't you have to pass moving water to get there?" the tom asked.

"I think so."

"Come on, Stripes. She's just a kit. Let's help her get back to her home."

"Fine. I'll help, but this is going to be a hard journey. We should catch some prey and get some sleep. We'll need all the rest we can get."

The she-cat nodded in agreement and the two turned back the way they had come. "You coming?" she asked. Emeraldkit hesitantly followed the strange cats, hoping that they weren't planning on taking her back to their den so they could eat her.

**B.G.**

Lionpaw had finally returned back to his own camp. That had been an unexpected turn of events. How did that Riverclan kit find her way into the tunnels? Feeling deeply troubled now about his meetings with Heatherpaw, Lionpaw closed his eyes. Was what they had done with the kit, the right thing? He knew it wasn't, but that didn't mean that he thought it had not be done.

They had left her in the two-leg area, having discovered a moon or so ago that the tunnels came up there. It would take a long time to get back without the tunnels and they were not easy to find and navigate. Especially for a young kit. Lionpaw's secret was safe. He was sure of it.

**B.G.**

While walking, Emeraldkit noted the strange nests the two-legs lived in. It was odd to see the creatures that she had heard of in stories from the elders. The she-cat that was guiding her introduced herself as Star, a name that would be shunned back in the clans. The kit had never known of other cats without something after their name and found it quite hard to remember to call the two cats she had who had accompanied her and offered to take her back home by their single-word names.

"We're here," Stripes announced.

The place where they were to be staying was an old, abandoned barn. It was in the mists of many two-leg nests and left Emeraldkit feeling uncomfortable. Hay was scattered across the floor and at least three other cats were living in there as well. Mice scurried back and forth within the hay.

After eating some prey, Emeraldkit wandered outside. She hopped up onto what the other cats called "a brick wall" and stared out into the nests of the many two-legs. They all seemed so similar. Devoid of anything that represented individuality. All the nests seemed to blur together. All, but one. The nest just to the right of the one next to the barn looked oddly familiar. It felt like it was... home.

**So that was chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. Any questions feel free to ask. Feedback, constructive criticism and other things of the sort are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**-Gethernia**


End file.
